Nowhere in Africa
thumb|ימין(הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) בשום מקום אפריקה היא אפוקה גרמנית משנת 2001. הוא מבוסס על רומן אוטוביוגרפי באותו שם על ידי סטפני צווייג. זה מביא את סיפורה של משפחה יהודית שהיגרה ל קניה במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה לברוח הנאצים ולהפעיל החווה. הסרט זכה 2002 פרס האוסקר הסרט הזר הטוב ביותר העלילה בשנת 1938 נמלט משפחת רדליך לקניה מ Leobschütz (ב שלזיה), גרמניה הנאצית, כדי להימלט מן הרדיפות הגוברת של יהודי s. וולטר, עורך דין לשעבר, מוצא עבודה כמנהל משק ושולח עבור משפחתו. אשתו Jettel מתקשה להסתגל לחיים אפריקה, אף על פי רגינה הבת שלהם במהירות מסתגל לסביבה החדשה שלה, בקלות ללמוד את השפה של המדינה לגלות עניין בתרבות המקומית. רג 'ינה בקרוב צורות ידידות קרובה עם לבשל, החווה של Owuor. כאשר תפרוץ מלחמה, הסיבוב הבריטי את כל אזרחים גרמנים, ולהחזיק אותם, אם יהודי או גוי, הפרדת גברים מנשים. Redlichs 'הנישואין מתחיל להתדרדר. Jettel ישן עם דוברי גרמנית חייל בריטי כדי להבטיח עבודה בית בחווה של המשפחה, ואת רג 'ינה וולטר שניהם לגלות. וולטר מחליט להצטרף הצבא הבריטי ורוצה Jettel ללכת בניירובי איתו, אבל היא מסרבת ונשארת להפעיל את החווה עם Owuor. רג 'ינה הוא נשלח לבית ספר אנגלי פנימייה, והוא החזיק בה במשך שנים, רק להיות מסוגל לחזור מדי פעם במהלך עונת הקציר. במהלך תקופה זו, Jettel ו זוסקינד לפתח מערכת יחסים (אם הם שכבו או לא משתמע אך לא הזכיר). וולטר חוזר מהמלחמה, וקובע כי מדיניות הצבא אנגלית היא לשלוח את כל החיילים ואת המשפחות שלהם בחזרה הביתה. Jettel מסרב ללכת איתו, אומר את החווה הצרכים שלה. בסופו של דבר היחסים שלהם rekindles עצמה, וולטר Jettel מאפשר להחליט אם הם לא צריכים לעזוב. וולטר חל למשרה בתור שופט ב שלאחר המלחמה גרמניה. הסצינה הסופית מראה וולטר, רג 'ינה, ו Jettel נסיעה ברכבת אפריקאי, כמו תחנות רכבת, וכן אשה אפריקאית מציעה Jettel בננה, רק כדי להראות לה כמה אפריקה בשבילה. קבלה הסרט התקבל היטב על ידי המבקרים בינלאומיים רבים. מייקל ווילמינגטון של''שיקגו טריביון''בשם''אפריקה''בשום מקום "מהממת". Keneth Turan של''אנג 'לס טיימס''שיבחו את הסרט בתור "מהול poigancy ואת הסכסוך, דחיפות וחמלה." "אהבתי את הסרט הזה!" ראב"ד רוג 'ר אברט; "... זה סוג של סרט אנשים אמיתיים באמת, באמת רוצה!" Nowhere in Africa ( ) is an epic 2001 German film directed by Caroline Link and based on the autobiographical novel of the same name by Stefanie Zweig. It tells the story of a Jewish family that emigrates to Kenya during World War II to escape the Nazis and run a farm. The film won an 2002 Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film. Plot In 1938, the Redlich family flees to Kenya from Leobschütz (in Silesia), Nazi Germany, to escape the increasing persecution of the Jews. Walter, a former lawyer, finds work as a farm manager and sends for his family. His wife Jettel has trouble adjusting to life in Africa, although their daughter Regina quickly adapts to her new environment, easily learning the language of the country and showing interest in local culture. Regina soon forms a close friendship with the farm's cook, Owuor. When war breaks out, the British round up all German citizens, and hold them, whether Jew or gentile, separating men from women. The Redlichs' marriage begins to deteriorate. Jettel sleeps with a German-speaking British soldier to secure work and a home on a farm for the family, and Regina and Walter both find out. Walter decides to join the British army and wants Jettel to go to Nairobi with him, but she refuses and stays to run the farm with Owuor. Regina is sent to an English boarding school, and is kept there for years, only being able to come back every so often during the harvest season. During this time, Jettel and Süsskind develop a relationship (whether they slept together or not is implied but never mentioned). Walter comes back from the war, and states that the English army's policy is to send all soldiers and their families back home. Jettel refuses to go with him, saying the farm needs her. Eventually their relationship rekindles itself, and Jettel allows Walter to decide whether or not they should leave. Walter applies for a position as a judge in post-war Germany. The final scene shows Walter, Regina, and Jettel traveling on an African train, as the train stops, and an African woman offers Jettel a banana, only to show her how much Africa meant to her. Reception The film was very well received by many international critics. Michael Wilmington of the Chicago Tribune called Nowhere in Africa "stunning". Keneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times hailed the film as being "laced with poigancy and conflict, urgency and compassion." "I loved this film!" raved Roger Ebert; "...this is the kind of movie that real people really, really like!" Cast *Juliane Köhler – Jettel Redlich *Merab Ninidze – Walter Redlich *Sidede Onyulo – Owuor *Matthias Habich – Süsskind *Lea Kurka – Regina (younger) *Karoline Eckertz – Regina (older) *Gerd Heinz – Max *Hildegard Schmahl – Ina *Maritta Horwarth – Liesel *Regine Zimmermann – Käthe *Gabrielle Odinis – Dienstmädchen Klara *Bettina Redlich – Mrs. Sadler *Julia Leidl – Inge *Mechthild Grossmann – Elsa Konrad *Joel Wajsberg – Hubert Awards *''Deutscher Filmpreis'' ("German Film Award": "Golden Lola") 2002 **Best Film **Best Cinematography: Gernot Roll **Best Director: Caroline Link **Best Music: Niki Reiser **Best Supporting Actor: Matthias Habich *''Bayerischer Filmpreis'' ("Bavarian Film Award") 2002 **Best Production (Producer's Award) *''Bayerischer Filmpreis'' ("Bavarian Film Award") 2003 **Public Award *75th Academy Awards **Best Foreign Language Film See also *List of Holocaust films External links *Zeitgeist Films page * *Nowhere in Africa: A film review קטגוריה:סרטים על השואה